


The One That Got Away

by Ashthegirl17



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gangs, Love, M/M, Matoki gang, i don't know how to tag, junhong gets left behind, probably anal sex later, the one that got away, yoo youngjae and choi junhong are best friends, youngjae is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashthegirl17/pseuds/Ashthegirl17
Summary: “Summer after high school when we first met, We make out in your mustang to Radiohead, And on my eighteenth birthday we got matching tattoos.”Three years after the disappearance of his best friend, Junhong is struggling to get by in Seoul, the city he dreamed about but turned out to be a nightmare. After his shift at a bakery he works at, he meets a familiar face, a face he had thought had long left the surface of the Earth, in the alley way next to his work, bloodied and wounded. He cleans the male's wounds and starts dreaming again of a better Seoul with this person by his side. But as he is thrown into the world of this person, he realizes that rainbows and butterflies were never written for him by fate and he has to struggle and fight and risk his life for the things he want.(I REALLY SUCK AT SUMMARIES. PLEASE GIVE THIS STORY A SHOT!)





	1. A Ghost From The Past

"I still don’t understand why we’re going to a club. A gay one for that matter!” Yoo Youngjae, a dark haired boy, said to his best friend.

Choi Junhong, the brown haired 17 years old, rolled his eyes. “Because we need to get laid.”

Youngjae’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. After a few seconds, he said “You’re still 17. SEVENTEEN! I’m not even 21 yet! We can’t get into any club, especially a gay one!”

“Don’t worry; I know the bouncer.” Junhong said, grinning as he shuffled through his closet. He pulled two shirts, a black and white checkered button up and the other a shiny gold shirt. “Which one?”

Youngjae grimaced, “Where did you get this ugly thing from?” he asked, pointing at the shiny gold shirt, earning a muffled noona response from his best friend. He rolled his eyes and pointed at black and white button up before sighing because he knew it was a trick to get him to admit that he was actually going with Junhong. “How do you know the bouncer, anyway?” he asked, trying to stall.

“He’s my cousin.” Junhong replied, shrugging as he took off his batman t-shirt.

“Your cousin is letting you, a seventeen years old kid, enter a gay club?” Youngjae snorted as he changed his clothes as well, sighing defeated.

“Yeah, he’s always supported me.” Junhong said, winking.

“Whatever. Let’s go.” Youngjae said as he tied the laces of his converse.

Junhong looked up at his best friend and grinned, “Let’s go.” He said after tying the laces of his boots.

 

The room was big but looked small due to the crowd filling it. It was lit by dark red lights and was a bit filled with smoke.

Junhong smirked as he entered the underground room. “Youngjae, let’s make a toast!” he said as he ordered two tequila shots.

Youngjae raised his eyebrows, “With tequila shots? This should be interesting!”

The bartender eyed them, suspiciously before shrugging and pouring them two shots.

“To having a good time, tonight!” Junhong said, smiling.

“To that!” Youngjae said. They clinked their shot glasses together and downed their drinks.  
Another glass was placed in front of Youngjae, causing the best friends to look at the bartender, confused. The bartender nodded towards a man at the end of the bar. The man was taller than Youngjae but not taller than Junhong, he had brown hair, a slightly tanned tone and full lips that were pulled into a smile. He waved at Youngjae.

“Damn, Youngjae. We haven’t even been here for ten minutes!” Junhong said and wolf whistled. He gave his best friend a gentle push, “Go ahead, go ahead!”

“What? I don’t know him.” Youngjae exclaimed, incredulous. “Besides, I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Junhong rolled his eyes, “I’m not a kid, Youngjae. I can take care of myself!”

“Junhong…”Youngjae started but was cut off by a melodic male voice.

“Hello.” It was the man who sent Youngjae a drink. “Would you like to dance?”

His eyes zeroed on Youngjae and the man in question blushed as he avoided eye contact.  
Junhong’s eyes glimmered as he grinned, “Of course, he would like to!” he said and gently pushed his best friend again, this time into the arms of the slightly tanned man.

Youngjae blushed as the male held him. He steadied himself and glared at Junhong. “What are you going to do?”

“I’ll look for some hot guy like your man and have a nice night.” Junhong shrugged.

“I might be able to help you with that.” The brown haired make said, smiling at Junhong.

Junhong raised his eyebrows, amused. “I appreciate the offer, but I’m not into threesomes.”

“Junhong!” Youngjae exclaimed, blushing tomato red by now.

The male chuckled, “I didn’t mean that. I was going to introduce you to my friends, if you want.”

Junhong lit up at that, “Of course. If they’re as good looking as you are, of course!”

“Come on, then.” He said, smiling. “Oh, and by the way, I’m Daehyun.”

“Y-Youngjae.” Youngjae said, still blushing as Daehyun led them through the crowd, keeping an arm around Youngjae’s waist to keep him from getting lost. At least, that was what he said.

“Junhong.” The youngest replied as he followed them.  
“You took long.” A deep voice said as they sat at the booth Daehyun led them to. The voice belonged to a black haired male who looked to be in his mid-twenties. His eyes were dark and it seemed that they held the secrets of life inside of it.

The other occupants of the booth were two males who seemed to be a couple as they were holding hands. One of them had black hair and seemed to be the same age as the other black haired male, while the other seemed to be the same age as Junhong and he had blond hair.

The black haired of the couple raised an eyebrow at Daehyun, “Found something you like?”

Daehyun nodded, grinning and pulled Youngjae closer to him. He looked at the other black haired male, "I even found someone you'd like, Yongguk."

The male in question, Yongguk it seemed, looked up and his eyes caught Junhong. "Not interested."

Junhong tsk'd, "Too bad!" he said and inched closer to him and whispered, “Cause I am!"

Yongguk put his index finger on Junhong's forehead and pushed his head back. Daehyun chuckled, "Yongguk appreciates his personal space, too much."

Junhong smirked, "He won't be saying that when we're in bed."

The other black haired male choked on his drink while his, presumably, boyfriend giggled as he patted him on the back.

Yongguk ignored him and took a sip from his beer.

"Come on, princess, let's dance." Daehyun said as he stood up, offering his hand to Youngjae.

"Uh..." Youngjae stuttered, eyes flickering to Junhong who was take a sip from Yongguk's beer which earned him a glare from the oldest.

"Don't worry. He'll be okay with us." The black haired male said. "By the way, I'm Himchan and this is Jongup."

"Youngjae" Youngjae replied over the loud music.

"Junhong" Junhong said, nodding his head to the music as his eyes scanned the club trying to find to latch on after realizing that Yongguk is really not interested.

"Junhong, don't go anywhere!" Youngjae said, trying to sound firm.

Junhong snorted, "Yes, mother."

Youngjae rolled his eyes and was about to leave when Junhong called his name. "Huh?"

The youngest had a serious expression on his face and he asked, "You remember what we agreed on before coming here, right?"

Youngjae remembered their conversation outside the club. They agreed to call each other when they sense something off with the person they were with. They might be reckless to come to a club, under aged, but they cared about each other and they protected each other.

It warmed Youngjae's heart and made him more at ease to go with Daehyun, knowing Junhong will be there for him if shit went down.

Youngjae smiled and nodded. And with that, he left with Daehyun to the dance floor.

"That's cute" Jongup muttered, causing everyone's attention to turn to him.

“What is, sweetie?" Himchan asked, confused.

Jongup pointed at Junhong. "They agreed on codes in case one of them was in danger."

Junhong's eyes widened for a second. "How'd you know that?"

Jongup shrugged, "My friends and I used to do that when we went to clubs, under aged."

"I'm not under aged!" Junhong countered.

Yongguk scoffed, "Are you kidding? You may be as tall as a pole but your face is one of a baby, and your eyes are too curious to be not an under aged."

Junhong sighed and slumped in his seat. "Fuck you." he whined.

Jongup giggled and Himchan stifled his laugh at the childish behavior.

"What about Youngjae? He looks like a kid!" Junhong countered.

"He's in one of my classes. In college. I know he's a third year." Jongup said.

Junhong huffed.

"Besides, even if he was under aged, it's okay. Daehyun doesn't jump straight into sex, he's relationship materials, very romantic." Himchan said. "He doesn't know how to have a one-night-stand.”

"Oh, poor Youngjae." Junhong muttered.

 

**3YearsLater**

 

"You idiot! Clean it up, now!" Ilho, his co-worker, yelled at him.

Junhong nodded and hurriedly cleaned the mess he didn’t cause. He was carrying plates off the table that just left the bakery and Ilho bumped into him, making him lose his balance and drop the plates. It wasn't his fault. But it doesn't matter, does it?

"Hurry up, you still have to clean the bathroom!" Dawon, his other co-worker, snapped at him.

"Yes, sir." Junhong replied, hurrying to finish and leave to clean the bathroom.

Customers stared at him, pitifully, as he left. He caught their stares and cursed in his mind because he didn't need their pity! He didn't need them to stare at him, while they thank their god that they were living their much-better-than-his-life lives.

He thought about better times, about kindness between people, innocence that was ripped from him. He thought about his mother's warm arms holding him and giving him strength and love, and a sense of safety he hasn't felt in years.

He thought about an innocent boy who was the definition of a good boy. A boy who was smart, kind and wise. A boy who was always there for him when he needed him. A boy who never complained, and was always ready to sacrifice himself for Junhong.

A boy who disappeared off the face of the Earth a few years ago.

He shook his head. He didn't need to think about that now. He tried to suppress the guilt that always crept under his skin when he thought about his best friend.

Where are you, Youngjae? he used to wonder, angrily. He wanted to find him and beat the shit out of him. That thought only lasted a month before other thoughts filled his head.

What happened to you, Youngjae? Are you okay, Youngjae?

Are you still alive, Youngjae?

The last thought used to make him cry at night for months. Now, it filled him with guilt and emptiness he never felt in his life before.

"You're staying late again to close up, huh? I got you the keys." Changkyun, his coworker, said. He smiled, sympathetically, at him and gave him the keys. "I would stay with you but I've got exams tomorrow so I have to sleep early, as early as twelve can be."

Changkyun was the only one who treated Junhong well and the taller was very thankful to him. He was only a few years older than Junhong and was in college, studying law, and even though he was busy with studying, he always tried to help Junhong as much as he could. Sometimes he would help him clean up in the kitchen if there wasn't much customers, or would stay late with him helping him clean up and close up.

Junhong smiled, softly. "Don't worry about it. Go get your rest and ace up in your exams. Fighting!" he said, raising his fist in the air to wish him good luck.

Changkyun chuckled and nodded. "Take care of yourself, Junnie. I'll see you, tomorrow."

"You too! Bye." The younger replied and bowed as the older left out of the front door.

Junhong started his nightly routine. He locked the front door from inside before starting to clean up.

After cleaning, he took the garbage bags turned the lights off and walked out the backdoor. He locked the back door, threw the garbage bags in the dumpster and turned to leave the alley.

He sighed in relief as he thought about his, and sleep, and rest.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft sound, something that sounded like a whimper. The sound repeated but sounded muffled as if the one who made the sound covered his mouth, not wanting to be heard, not wanting to be found.

Junhong narrowed his eyes at the place that the whimpers sounded from and felt at his side to make sure he had his gun. After confirming and taking it in his hand, he approached the source, right behind the dumpster.

"If you th-think of coming here, I'll shoot your..." a voice said but was cut off by a coughing fit. “Your head off!" he continued his threat after regaining his breath.

Junhong’s heart skipped a beat. That voice was familiar.

Impossible, he thought.

He continued approaching the source until he came face to face with one of his worst nightmares. The man on the ground behind the dumpster looked at him but could not see him. He looked like he was on the edge of consciousness, barely holding on to that. His left side was full of blood Junhong couldn't see what color the man's shirt was. He was breathing with difficulty and Junhong was out of breath at the sight of him. He hadn't changed a bit, except for the blood covering him; the same black hair, maybe a bit longer than Junhong was used to, the same pale skin or maybe paler due to the amount of blood he was losing by the second.

Youngjae.

"You're alive." Junhong breathed, the shock freezing his brain and body.

Youngjae let out a sound that was a mix of a chuckle and a groan, "Barely, kid!"

At that, Youngjae lost consciousness and Junhong regained full control on his body. He panicked for half a minute, thinking about what to do, before he took a deep breath.

"Junhong, you've become rusty and it hasn't been a month since you left that gang!" he scolded himself. He thought back to when he used to get hurt on missions and couldn't get medical aid; he used to fix himself the best he can till he was back at the headquarter to be taken off by the medics.

He nodded and bent down to carry Youngjae held a gun to his head. "I said, I'll shoot your head off!"

Junhong gulped, "Y-Youngjae, it-it's Junhong!" he stuttered. "I'm going to help you. You need to get that checked before you bleed till death"

Youngjae tilted his head to the side at the mention of his name and Junhong's. He closed his eyes for a bit to rest them and before he went back to unconsciousness, he muttered: "Not the hospital."

Junhong stared at him for a bit before taking the gun out of his hand and carrying him. He wondered why he hadn't thought of the hospital in the first place but he knew the answer to that. He had been in a gang for almost two years and every time he got shot or injured, he couldn't go to the hospital because of the questions he might get asked.

He walked fast, as fast as he could while carrying Youngjae, to his apartment. He climbed the stairs to the fourth floor with difficulty, stopping to take a breath every now and then.  
He entered his studio apartment and put Youngjae on the couch before running to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, leaving it on his bed to be used on Youngjae immediately when he moved him to the bed.

He turned on the lights and laid Youngjae gently on his bed. In the light of his room, he could see the older clearer and his heart skipped a beat again.

It was really Youngjae. It really was Youngjae.

The same nose, the same lips, the same eye shape, the same innocent face.

Junhong took another deep breath and opened the first aid kit, taking out a pair of scissors and started cutting Youngjae's shirt. He almost flinched when he saw the hole through his best friend's lower right side, definitely left by a bullet. Almost, but he was used to it by now.

He brought a gauze soaked in saline and started dabbing on the wound to clean it. Junhong checked the elder’s back and realized that the bullet had entered and went out as well. Upon realization, he cleaned the other end of the hole.

After cleaning the wound and dressing it, Junhong threw away the wastes along with Youngjae's shirt in the garbage. He tucked Youngjae in, kissed his fore head and changed his clothes to go sleep on the couch in the living room.


	2. The Bitter Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. Hope you guys like this one.  
> -ASH

***15 Years Ago***

 

"Junhongie-yah! Come meet our guests!" a cheerful voice called from downstairs.

 Little Junhong looked up from the toys scattered on the floor of his bedroom and his face lit up; he liked when they have guests. Junhong giggled to himself as he thought:  _Maybe today I'll get a friend like appa and eomma and noona!_

He ran out of his room, excited, barely remembering to slow down at the stairs as his mother always scolded him when he ran down the stairs, whether it was at this home or the one before.

 When he entered the living room, Junhong saw a beautiful woman and stern faced man sitting on the couch opposite to his parents and sister. The woman was very beautiful with long black hair like silk, hazel eyes so bright you would mistake them for green, and a fair white, almost pale in a beautiful way, face. The man was slightly tanned and had a handsome face, if only he'd smile. 

 Between the woman and the man sat a little boy. The boy resembled the mother, he had her beautiful fair face with perfect shaped lips and a small cherry nose, and her black hair, styled elegantly. But his eyes were those of his father's, they spoke of an intelligence you wouldn't expect to see in the eyes of a child.

 Junhong bowed, politely, in greeting and smiled. "Hello, I'm Choi Junhong."

 The woman smiled, softly. "Aw, he is so adorable! Come here, cutie!" She said, her voice like honey.

 He approached her, slowly, and smiled as she patted on the couch between her and the kid. "Hello, sweetheart. I'm Mrs. Yoo and this is Mr. Yoo!" She said, pointing at herself then at the man. "And this is Youngjae-yah!"She said pointing at the small boy next to Junhong.

 "Say hi, Junhong-ah! He's only three years older than you," his mother urged him, smiling at him.

  _3 years older? so, that's 3 + 5 = 8 years old. He is eight years old!_ Junhong thought.

 "Hello!" Junhong said, smiling at the kid while offering his hand to shake.

Youngjae smiled and shook his hand. "Hello, I'm Yoo Youngjae. I'm older than you so I'll make sure to be a good hyung."he said, earning aw's and cooing from their mothers.

 Junhong grinned, widely. "Hyung is good already!"

 "Hyung is glad!"Youngjae said, grinning back.

 Junhong turned to his mother, "Can I show Youngjae-hyung my toys and play with him?"

 His nodded, smiling at him. "But be careful, sweetie!"

 Junhong nodded and took Youngjae's hand and pulled him to his room. Junhong kept holding Youngjae's hand even after they entered the room and sat on the floor in the middle of the toys. "Will hyung always be there for me?" he asked, gripping his hyung's hand as tight as his fragile hand could.

 Youngjae smiled and nodded. "Forever!"

 "'Til we're old and have no teeth?" Junhong continued.

 Youngjae nodded again.

"'Til we die, Youngjae-hyung?" Junhong asked.

 Youngjae nodded and tightened his own hold on the younger's hand.

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

 Sunrays broke through the window and reflected on Junhong's eyes. Groaning in annoyance, he opened his eyes before shielding them with his hands. For a second, he wondered why he was sleeping on the couch when he knew it gave him back pains.

  _Youngjae!_ he thought and feelings surged through him like a lightning bolt: hope, panic, nervousness, relief and happiness.

 He jumped off the couch, realizing he had slept in his work clothes, and ran to his bedroom door. He stood there for a few minutes, trying to control the emotions surging through him.

 He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Hearing no answer, or any sign of living for that matter, he opened the door slowly. What he saw, there in his room, killed every feeling he had and instead replaced it with disappointment. There, in his room, was no other being than him. There, in his room, he had never felt so disappointed and lonely.

  _I have just found you, Jae. Why?_ He thought.

Just then, his work alarm went off. He sighed, contemplating calling a day off and just sleep the disappointment away. But he knew he couldn't; he couldn't afford a day off.

 He changed into a clean set of work clothes, took his bag and left to his work.

 

\-----------------

 

 Changkyun entered the staff room as Junhong was getting ready to leave. "Hey." Changkyun said, smiling.

 Junhong smiled, only out of polite as he felt nowhere near smiling today. "Hey. How did you do on your exams?"

 The elder held his thumps up, grinning. "I believe I did well.  _Very_ well!"

 Junhong clapped, quietly. "That's great!"

 "You're leaving?" Changkyun asked, pointing at the bag on Junhong's back.

 The pink haired nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrw. Take care."

 Changkyun smiled, "Thanks. And Junhong?" He said, earning the younger's attention. "Be careful out there!"

Junhong eyed him, confused before nodding and heading out.

 

 As soon as he walked out of the bakery, he felt it: someone was watching him. He acted as if he didn't know and continued walking. He took a right when he should've continued straight, entering an alleyway that led to a locked gate. He climbed the gate and ran. As he ran, he heard of pair of footsteps other than his so he took another right and hid behind a dumpster.

 As soon as he heard the footsteps approaching him, he jumped out of his hiding and caught his tail by his throat. "Who are you?" he asked, tightening his grip on the unfamiliar man's throat.

  ** _Ttak. Ttak. Ttak._**

He heard clapping from behind him. Not loosening the grip on the man, he turned around and saw a familiar face.

 "That was surprisingly impressive." The now blue-haired male said, grinning maniacally. "Cute little Junhongie is now a big man!"

 "Jongup!" Junhong exclaimed.

 "The pink really does suit you!" Jongup said, pointing to Junhong's hair. "Do you like my hair? I was thinking of green at first but then I was persuaded that blue is better and look, it did turn out to be perfect! Don't you think so, too?"

 Junhong didn't reply' he was shocked speechless. Three years ago, they all disappeared; Jongup, Himchan, Daehyun and... Yongguk. They disappeared without goodbye, leaving nothing behind them as if they never really existed. After that, Youngjae disappeared.

 And now, he'd met Youngjae and Jongup all of a sudden.

_Why?_

 Were his suspicions true? Was Youngjae with them all this time? Did Youngjae really abandon him to go with them? With  _Daehyun_?

 "I have something for ya." Jongup said and held a white envelope in his hand.

 Junhong eyed Jongup, suspicious of his intentions before he reached out to take the envelope. The male he was holding took the opportunity to get out of Junhong's grip but the latter held strong, lifting the male up, and threw him to the brick wall next to him, knocking him out.

 Jongup raised both his eyebrows, amused but said nothing as the younger took the envelope.

  ** _Junhong_** was written on the back on the envelope in a handwriting Junhong knew so well:  _Youngjae._

The pink haired man opened the envelope, taking out the letter and read:

 

  ** _Junhong,_**

**_it's been a while, yeah?_ **

**_Come see me, please!_ **

**_-YYJ_ **

 

Junhong took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out. He looked up to Jongup.

"Take me to him!"

 Jongup smirked and nodded.

 They walked a small distance 'til they reached a black car. Jongup got in, Junhong followed.

 "Where have you been all these years?" Junhong asked as they drove.

  _Silence._

"Was Youngjae with you, all this time?" he continued, determined.

 He was met with silence again but he noticed a small smirk on the corner of the blue head's mouth. It caused the blood in his veins to boil.

 "What exactly did you have to convince Youngjae with that he left his family and... me behind?" The pink haired fired again.

 His question just like the one before was met with silence.

 Clenching his jaw, "What did that loser Daehyun have that made Youngjae.." Junhong was silenced by the lurch he felt as Jongup hit the brakes hard.

 He turned to ask him  _what the fuck_ when he saw Jongup fuming at him. "You can say whatever the fuck you want, kid, but don't you dare talk about Daehyun! If you knew half of the things Dae does, you would realize that you are the loser!"Jongup exploded. He took a deep breath, "Now, shut up until we reach the HQ or I will murder you and the Devil knows I will if you keep asking questions YOUNGJAE WILL ANSWER ANYWAY!"

 Jongup's grip on the steering wheel tightened and he clenched his teeth. "I don't understand why these idiots sent me when they know I'm the most impatient one!" he said and started the engine again.

 "Maybe I should drive..." Junhong suggested, glancing at the blue head who was glaring at the road in front of him.

 The glare was directed to Junhong, "Maybe you should shut the fuck up!"

 Junhong shrugged and remained silent for the rest of the ride because he knew all the anger he was building up, he was saving it for someone else.

 

 After a while, they stopped.

 "Why are we stopping in the middle of nowhere?" Junhong asked. It wasn't really nowhere, it was 50Km into Gyeongbu Expressway which the highway from Seoul to Busan.

 "Look, kid." Jonup said, pointing somewhere.

 "Stop calling me kid, you're barely older than me!" Junhong protested but looked anyway. He saw a house. "What the hell?"

 "Let's go!" Jongup said and got out of the car. Junhong got out as well and observed the house.

 It was two-storey and had yellow paint. It somehow suited Youngjae, he was always yellow.

 Before they could reach the door, four men came out but Junhong saw only one and approached his target fast... and punched him.

 Daehyun gasped as he felt the air get sucked out of his lungs. Junhong punched again, this time on his face, right into his right cheek. He raised his fist to take another swing at Daehyun, but his hand was stopped.

 He glared at whoever dared to stop him and almost froze; he found himself staring at the eyes that held too much intelligence , he found himself staring at Youngjae.

"I think that's enough, Junnie!" Youngjae whispered, softly, as if they were young again and Youngjae was telling Junhong that it's enough time under the rain. Let's get back inside before we catch a cold.

 "No, he-he took you away." Junhong said and held Daehyun by his throat, like his did with his tail earlier.

 "That's enough, Junhong!" A stern, cold voice said and this time Junhong really froze. He looked back and saw him.  _It is him_ he thought, bitterly.

 Yongguk looked at him as if to say 'I dare you to continue what you're doing'. He hadn't changed much since the last time Junhong saw him, except that he had grown his black hair so that it reached down to the last of his chin and it was wavy. Junhong never knew Yongguk had curly hair but of course he wouldn't have known as the time he had known Yongguk during the older always sported a buzz cut.

 Junhong removed his hand from Daehyun's neck and only then did he notice that the other wasn't fighting back or defending himself. He looked at Daehyun's face; the punch he had laid on his cheek was already forming a bruise. But was confused Junhong the most was the small smile Daehyun offered him.

 "Thank you, Junhong, for saving my Youngjae!" Daehyun breathed, grateful.

 Junhong turned around and saw Jongup with his blue hair, Yongguk with his wavy long hair- and surprisingly Himchan with fiery red hair; they were all looking at him with a look that can only mean 'Thank You'.

 He looked at Youngjae and the raven haired smiled at him.

 And then, he felt betrayed, angry and glad that Youngjae was with those people. But he still needed to know why.

 "What were you thinking?" Junhong asked the still clearly healing boy he once - and hopefully again would- called his bestfriend.

 "I asked him the same question,"Daehyun said and wrapped an arm around Youngjae's waist.

 Youngjae shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I wanted to prove myself..."

 "To the gang." Junhong completed the older's sentence.

Five heads turned to him. "You knew?" Daehyun asked.

 "Well, there was no way he would get shot and beg not to go to the hospital. Yes, I had my suspicions."Junhong explained. "And they were confirmed when Jongup showed up."

 Jongup glared at him but it was Yongguk who spoke, "Let's talk inside."

 "He is not entering my house with the gun tucked in his jeans!" Jongup said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 Junhong eyes Jongup, "How did you know?"

 "It was obvious, as you were so awkward sitting. So it was either a stick up your ass or a gun in your jeans." Jongup said and held his hand out.

 Junhong scoffed, "As if I'd give you my gun, blue head!"

 Jongup growled but was stopped by Himchan who ushered him to go inside. "Let's get in. Yongguk'll take care of it."

 "Junnie, you need to give me your gun." Youngjae said, softly.

 Junhong eyed Youngjae before handing him the gun. "Don't call me Junnie,"he said and followed Jongup into the house.

 "I'd hand over the knife if I was you, before Jongup finds it." Yongguk said as he brushed past Junhong. The black haired looked the pink haired in the eye, "He hates when strangers bring weapons into his home."

 Yongguk's voice sent a shiver down Junhong's spine; it wasn't the bad kind of shivers, it was the kind that would make him question so many things, the kind that would make him wish, make him wish so bad it was old days when everything was perfect. He hadn't felt this way for three years.

 He raised his pants on his right leg and pulled a knife out of his knife holder and handed it to Youngjae who had just entered the house. Youngjae eyed the knife and smiled at Junhong.

 "So," Junhong said when they all have been sitting in the living room in silence for a while. "Why did you leave?"

 "I was offered something I would never get in any other way." Youngjae shrugged. "To work what I love, computer technology."

 Junhong raised an eyebrow. "You were offered a scholarship to Yonsei... to fucking Younsei! What is  _here_ that is better than  _that_?"

 "Freedom."Youngjae replied, solemnly.  "If I'd gone to Yonsei, I'd graduate and work for people I'd loathe 'til the end of my life. I'd be ordered around and not really do what I want!"

 "And you are doing that here?" Junhong asked.

 "I am doing that here, Junhong!" Youngjae said. "I'm doing what I love without being ordered around. I have complete freedom to do whatever I want!"

 "And get killed!" The youngest added.

 "It was a one time thing!" Youngjae protested.

 "That would never have happened if you didn't come here with them!" Junhong continued.

 "You are just bitter because he left you behind." Himchan said, softly. He didn't mean it to provoke the youngest but the sentence poured fuel to his flame.

 "Of course I am fucking bitter! What the fuck do you expect?" Junhong fumed, silencing everyone. "It was always Youngjae and I VS the world." he said and turned to Youngjae. "When did you find out they were a gang? When did you find out that you would throw away your life and follow them?"

 Youngjae was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Remember that fight I had with Daehyun when I stopped talking to him for a week?"

 "Yeah. You said he said something awful but you never told me what it was. And I, like an idiot, stood by you and told you to forgive him." Junhong said, bitterly. "Never would have thought that I basically told you to go with him."

 "Get over yourself, cry baby." Jongup said, rolling his eyes.

 "Shut up, Jongup." Youngjae said, softly. He turned to Junhong, "It was then. Daehyun told me about the gang and told me to go with him and I was mad at him and didn't want to see him again. But we made up and he offered me what I couldn't refuse."

 It was silent for a while before Junhong said, "Why didn't you say goodbye?" His voice cracked, filled with so many emotions: silent anger, betrayal, sadness.

 "I couldn't just say goodbye, it would kill the both of us!" Youngjae said.

 "Well, it did more when you disappeared out of the blue. For years, I thought you were dead, asshole." The pink haired said and Youngjae froze. He never knew it would have been so hard for Junhong. "Why didn't you take me with you? You know how useful I am."

 The raven haired frowned, "Take you with me! Into the life of gangs and crime! I would never want this life for you!"

 Junhong scoffed, "Too late." He said, sighing and closing his eyes.

 "What do you mean?!" Youngjae asked. "What do you mean, Junnie?"

 Junhong glared, "I told you not to call me that. My name is Junhong... or ZELO!"

 Youngjae and Daehyun gasped while Yongguk, Himchan and Jongup's eyes widened. "Z-Zelo?"Youngjae stuttered. "Of the  **WARRIORS**?"

 "So you've heard of me." Junhong said, sighing again.

 "Of course we have. You are the second best assassin in Seoul!" Himchan said while Jongup scoffed.

 Junhong scoffed, too. "Second best to some guy called DaDa. What kind of idiot..."

 The pink haired was cut off by a hand to his mouth; Youngjae had shut him up. "I wouldn't complete that sentence."he said, nodding to Jongup who was fuming.

 Junhong took off Youngjae's hand off his mouth and smirked. "I was right once again, you guys are the  _Matoki_ gang everyone's been talking about!"

 They all tensed except Yongguk who just eyed Junhong with interest Junhong had only seen when Yongguk had his eyes on a prize, like when he was trying to win Junhong a teddy bear. He lost and they laughed about it and then...

 Junhong shook his head. He didn't want to think of that now. He  _really_ didn't need these thoughts.

 "Why did you join the  **WARRIORS**? Did you run away from home? What the fuck were you thinking?"Youngjae fired the questions.

 Junhong glanced at Youngjae and bitterly, he said "You should've been there!"

 He told the story of how he ran away and joined the  **WARRIORS** and ran away from those as well.

 

***TO BE CONTINUED***


End file.
